Brand New World Deleted Scenes
by LordFrieza
Summary: Then deleted lemony scenes for Brand New World
1. Chapter 1

Brand New World

Deleted Scenes

_**(AN: Basically because of the T rating there was some things that I had to basically leave out on chapter seven. Instead of changing the rating I decided to post them here, and essentially yes, this is where the Lemony bits are going. So, in the future, when I have a scene that looks like it's going to lead into some sweet, sweet loving I will instead be posting here instead. Not to worry I will add a chapter on Brand New World which specifically gives the address for the new story. Thanks, and I hope you Enjoy)**_

(Two hours later on the second floor – Suite 208)

Saya walked into the section of the suite Kohta was sitting in. The entire room was sparse, but so was the rest of the suite. Kohta had suggested it, and although she didn't want to agree with the chubby Otaku it was a smart idea. It wasn't like there was any need for the old electronics, and besides much more than the bedding would simply be in the way.

"Can't sleep?" Kohta asked.

She shook her head and walked toward him. She took a seat beside him and looked out the window he had been facing. He had, of course, turned to watch her as she walked in, and she could tell his eyes was still on her.

"Any reason you're still looking at me?" she asked.

"Sorry, just sort of can't help it," he said as he turned around.

She shook her head and a wry smile crossed her face. Despite all of the time they had been together he still liked her. She had intentionally been bitchy toward him in the beginning simply because she believed he was a loser, but he proved her wrong. He had proven a lot of people wrong when it came down to it.

"Do we need to get more supplies?" she asked.

"We should be okay for the next week or so, but after that the canned goods are going to run out. I'm surprised we managed to get the supplies we could when we had to leave the shopping center," Kohta answered.

"That was because we all worked together," she said as she neared him.

"I know I give you a hard time. Actually I give you a harder time than anyone else, and it's not fair," she said.

"It's fine," he said with his usual crooked smile.

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't have been like that you. You've went out of your way to help me, and I've thrown it back into your face. I'm sorry," she said.

"Takagi…" Kohta began before she shook her head.

"It's Saya. Please, just call me Saya," she said before she sat down beside him.

Kohta sat there lightly wringing his hands together before he looked at her. He waited for her to reprimand him for looking over at her, but instead she simply looked at her own hands.

"I've had to do a lot of growing up. I'm not saying I'm not a genius, I am, but I've had to learn what means to be an adult. I was good at school work, at being the best, and at learning about the world, but when it came down to it I wasn't ready for a world like this. You were. You were able to take a nail gun and make it into a weapon. You were even more ready for this than Komuro. He just picked up how it was and learned how to deal with it, but… it was different with you," she said.

"I'm not that much different than Komuro. I had no idea I was going to be fighting _Them_ when I woke up that morning," he said.

"No, but you faced _Them_, and you kept me safe. You even protected me when you could have easily left me behind. It would have been easier to do that, but you didn't. I'm sorry I never noticed before," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle, soft, sweet, and far different than the kiss she had given him when they first escaped from the shopping center. That kiss had been all about need. He knew that she wasn't kissing him then because she liked him. She was kissing him because he was close, he was available, and she needed comfort. He had to admit that he liked this kissing better.

Slowly the kissing changed, and it became more passionate. He felt the heat of her breath as she pulled away, and she hesitated for a moment. Then she leaned forward and let her hands feel of him through his shirt. She helped him take off his jacket and shirt and her hands gently touched him. She kissed him again and leaned into him.

"Saya…" he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, and I want to show you how much each and every day if you will let me," she said.

She wasn't sure exactly when she lost her shirt, but it didn't seem to matter to her. His hands touched her so gently that it almost felt like they were barely there. She grinded her hips against him and could feel the bulge growing. He watched as she stepped back and peeled her shorts and panties off.

"Saya, are you sure?" he asked.

"It's the only thing that I'm completely sure about," she said.

She moved up him slowly, almost possessively until her hands found the snap of his pants. She unsnapped them and with his help moved them, along with his underwear, off and onto the floor. She straddled him and breathed out as she felt his tip at her entrance. A single movement, a small moment and she would lose what innocence she had left. She looked into his face and knew there was no one else she wanted to lose it to. She pushed down and leaned forward. He moaned from the feeling of entering her and the feeling of her teeth on his shoulder as she bit him in order to keep from crying out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and slowly began to work her hips. The pain she had felt was starting to disappear and what she felt was pleasure, intense, wonderful, and glorious pleasure flowed through her. His hands found her hips and moved with them. She moved her own hands down his chest and left scratches.

"I love you," she said in a whisper.

"I love you too," he answered back.

His hands moved up her and found her breasts. She moaned out deeply in pleasure as he caressed them, gently kneaded them, and raised up to kiss them.

"Kohta… Kohta I… I… I'M… OH MY GOD YES!" she screamed.

He moaned as he felt her tighten on him and felt himself spill into her, "SAYA!" he screamed in pleasure.

(Suite 208 – Takashi's Room)

"Saeko…" he began before she shook her head and crawled up to him.

"Tonight, if only tonight, let there be no one else. This is us, only the two of us, and only what we know we feel," she said.

The kiss was the same as in the shrine. It was passionate, hungry, full of need, want, desire, but there was something else there as well. He had felt the beginnings of it before, but now it had grown. He pulled her close to him and held on to her as they kissed.

"Saeko, I… I love you," he said.

She looked up him and he could see the beginning of two trails of tears. They continued to fall and she hugged him close to her, and kissed his neck softly.

"And I love you Takashi," she said.

She moved her slender shoulders and the robe she was wearing slid down revealing her nude form under it. Her hand found his and brought it up to her breast. She gasped as he once again touched her, but it was less forceful. It was sweet, gentle, and truly a lover's touch. Her hand moved down his chest until she found his pants. She began to unbutton them when the sound of gunfire echoed through the hotel.

"What the hell was that?" Takashi asked.

Saeko closed her eyes and Takashi could swear he heard her utter a curse before she looked up to see the door that separated Kohta's room and Takashi's open with a completely nude Kohta standing there.

"Did you hear that?" Kohta asked.

"Yes, and serious dude what the fuck?!" Takashi exclaimed.

Kohta realized his less than dressed state and jumped back.

"Go and check it out. I'll cover you from up here," Kohta said from behind the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brand New World **_

_**Deleted Scenes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

(Emergency Bunker – Armory)

Kohta turned and watched as Sergeant Minami walked out. He looked back at Saya who smiled and then quickly narrowed the distance between them. Her lips crushed on his and he felt the wonderful feeling of her tongue parting their mouths. He obligised and found himself drinking in the sweet flavor that came from her. She broke the kiss and he could see the need she had.

"I want you," she said.

He nodded and the two of them left the armory, getting small gropes, touches, and quick kisses the two of them spotted the garage. Once they realized what it was they ran toward it and found four large trucks lined up inside. Smiling the two of them crawled into the back of a deuce and a half to find a few trunks. Saya opened one to find several fleece blankets. She pulled a couple out and soon they began making out in the back of the truck.

Saya wasn't sure when she lost her shirt or bra, but at the moment she didn't care. Kohta's gentle kisses were alternating between both of her breasts and she was finding it hard to think of anything except for the growing warmth building inside of her. She unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties. She looked toward Kohta, and rolled until she was straddling him. Leaning down she kissed him and kissed down his open shirt until she came to his pants. She unbuttoned them, and felt him lift his hips as he helped her take them and his underwear off. She began kissing down him until she came to his shaft.

Her hands gently caressed it, taking in the length, feel, warmth, and everything else she loved about it until she kissed the tip of it. He moaned as he felt her tongue draw small circles around the tip and then suddenly he was engulfed in the warmth of her mouth. She moaned as she began to give him the pleasure he had so often given her.

"S…Saya…" he moaned.

Nodding she quickened her pace and felt him explode into her mouth. She swallowed the slightly salty substance and then began working on his shaft again. Once it was hard she fished out a condom from her shorts, and rolled it down. Once again she straddled him and sank onto him.

"Make love to me," she said.

"As long as you want," he moaned.

"Forever… I want it forever," she said in a passion filled moan.

She felt him flip them around and gave up the control she had. They belonged to each other, and it was wrong for her to assume she was in complete control all of the time. His pace quickened and she felt him nearing. He pulled her up to him and sat back causing her to become seated on his lap. She kissed him and moved her hips.

"_So good… It's so good…_" she thought before she felt a climax coming. She tightened and screamed out his name.

"KOHTA!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brand New World **_

_**Deleted Scenes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

(Supply Office)

Kohta turned to find the door to the supply office shut. Saya had closed it, dropped to her knees, and proceeded to fish his manhood out in the space of about three seconds. Before he could argue he felt the warmth of her mouth wrap around him and soon any chance of finding out what was going on didn't seem too important. Once he was completely hard he watched as she stood up, and pulled her shirt, bra, shorts, and panties off. She then glared at him.

"Your turn," she said.

The way she said it was sounding incredibly possessive. He nodded and soon the two of them was on the floor. He turned them over placing himself on top, and he felt her finger nails raking her back. She let out a deep and powerful moan.

"Mine!" she shouted.

He felt himself building up and got ready to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around him and held him inside of her.

"I want it," she said.

He couldn't hold back and exploded into her. It wasn't like before. Before their love making had been passionate, but full of love. This had been primal, and meant to show him how much she wanted him. He kissed her hard and felt her pant as she lay there. The sight of her like this caused his manhood to swell and she felt in inside of herself. He began slow, but following her example from before it became more focused, harder, rougher, and more possessive than before. She let out several passion filled moans as she reached her climax, and once again he found his own peak. They lay beside each other after a solid thirty minutes of showing what they meant to each other.

"It's mine," she said as she reached down and gave his deflating manhood a squeeze.

"Yes, it is, but then so is the rest of me. Just all of you belongs to me," he said as he pulled her against him.

"Mmmmm…" she said as she began to drift off.

(Sneak peek for the Saeko/Takashi Scene)

She felt the hot breath on her nipple. It was what she wanted, had wanted, and still wanted. She didn't push him hard, after all he had just started to really heal, but by the gods she had wanted to feel his breath on her. She pushed her breast out to him and felt his lips touch her nipple before sucking between them.

"Takashi…" she purred.

Her hands moved between them and pulled his now rigid manhood from its trapped position. She aimed it and began to slowly lower herself. His lips left her breast and she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, it's want I want," she said.

Warmth surrounded him and he gasped out.

"Saeko…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brand New World **_

_**Deleted Scenes**_

_**Chapter 4**_

(Clerical Office)

Sex Machine walked into the office and took a seat in the leather chair behind the desk. It was comfortable, but at the same time it wasn't something he would really enjoy sitting in for long periods of time. He looked around the room and studied the glow of the of florcient lights which were set to dim. He heard a shuffling sound and turned toward the corner where someone was sitting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just sleeping," Shizuka said.

She looked toward Sex Machine who breathed out a relieved sigh.

"I hated to think that you had turned into one of those things," he said.

She smiled and walked toward him. There was something on her face he had seen once. It had been before he dated Jade, and back when he was in Iraq. The memory of Katie, one of the soldiers there with him, and how she looked at him with a mix of respect and lust was still fresh in his mind. She leaned down and kissed him. It was sweet, lustful, and everything a man should want, but there was something else there as well. It had started as simple attraction, and he knew it, but it was the knowledge she wanted to take a step toward something more.

"Marikawa-Sama, are you sure? I'm not exactly a man of well standing," he said.

"Don't do that. Don't think that I'm any better than you are. You've been taking care of people in this area, keeping them safe, keeping those who would hurt them from doing so, and you've done it without any reservations. That makes you a very good man, and someone I am interested in. Now, are you going to refuse this, or can we come together for a while?" she asked as she pressed against him.

"I never could refuse a beautiful woman," he replied.

They kissed once more and he felt her pulling the jacket and old Harley Davidson shirt off of him. Her hands gently felt of the scars that covered him. Places from battles ranging from the military to the wars between the Angels and the Mongols. She touched each one with a single finger. It almost seemed as if she was memorizing them like a person would a road map. She leaned back and pulled her own blouse off. His eyes instantly went straight to the impressive set of breasts she sported.

"Oh my God you're huge," he said.

"I know," she replied.

The words were arrogance, but a simple acknowledgement of the fact. His hands moved up her sides. He wanted to take his time, feel her, experience her, and by any god there love her the way she needed it.

He felt the back of her bra and found the clasps there. He unclasped them, and with a quick movement she shrugged her shoulders further and the bra slid down. His mouth kissed down her neck and found her shoulder. She purred as she felt his lips on her skin. Her hands held him next to her.

"Feels so good…" she purred.

He allowed her to guide his head down until he found her breasts. He licked, teased, and sucked her nipples causing small gasps of pleasure to escape from her mouth. The gentle kissing moved down her stomach until he found her sex. She lifted her hips and he pulled her panties off. His tongue moved around the outside of her sex. She shivered in pleasure as he did this.

"I…" she gasped.

He spent several seconds pleasing her before he lifted up. Her hands found his jeans and unbuttoned them.

"I want you," she said her voice sounding full of lust.

He moved between her legs and in one movement the two of them joined together. He pumped into her feeling her writhing under him. Thirty minutes into the amazing sex Shizuka began to believe her lover was attempting to kill her in the most delicious way. She had long forgotten who she was, what was going on, or any other bit of information. Instead she was concerned with the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling at the moment.

"I… I… I'm going to… YES!" she screamed.

They fell together and she wrapped him close to her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brand New World**_

_**Deleted Scenes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

He watched as she left and turned his attention back to Saeko. He closed his eyes and pictured Rei and Saeko next to each other. Did he have feelings for Rei? Yes, but not like they were. He didn't love her like he expected to. In truth they had become really good friends, and maybe that was all they would ever be. He tried to push that idea away, but it wouldn't leave. He didn't see Rei in the same light anymore. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked at Saeko. The choice had been made already, and he was just now realizing it.

He walked toward her and she stopped her training as he neared her.

"Takash…" she began before he kissed her.

The kiss was hungry, filled with need, crying out for more, and she gave all she had. She melted into his kiss and the two of them headed toward the house. It began fast, the shedding of each other's clothes, the need to feel one another, and the drive to become one. As fast it began it started to become more slow. His touches began tender, instead of hungry, loving, instead of greedy. He kissed down her neck toward her left breast.

She felt the hot breath on her nipple. It was what she wanted, had wanted, and still wanted. She didn't push him hard, after all he had just started to really heal, but by the gods she had wanted to feel his breath on her. She pushed her breast out to him and felt his lips touch her nipple before sucking between them.

"Takashi…" she purred.

Her hands moved between them and pulled his now rigid manhood from its trapped position. She aimed it and began to slowly lower herself. His lips left her breast and she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, it's want I want," she said.

Warmth surrounded him and he gasped out.

"Saeko…"

The feeling of being inside of her was better than he expected. When he had asked Kohta all he could really get was 'It felt Wonderful'. He knew what his friend meant now. Saeko felt wonderful. She completed him, and they fit together in so many ways. His hands moved down her back until he found the sculpt of her ass and caressed her. She had begun to grind her hips into his own, lifting only slightly before grinding back down. He breathing was becoming erratic, ragged, and filled the air like an excited beast. He knew his was the same, and he loved it. He loved the feel of it, the need that arose and combined them. His hips bucked hard as she came back down and he heard her squeak out in rapture.

The first time lasted little more than six minutes, but the second time lasted well over two hours. They lay together, completely spent, with his arm draped around her. There was a glow that dripped off of them both.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you too. I think I have ever since the temple," he admitted.

"I feel the same, but what about Rei? Is she still going to be my sister wife?" she asked.

"I… I don't know," he admitted.

"Whatever you do be sure it is done in love. She deserves that," Saeko said.


	6. Notice

_**(AN: Okay, for everyone that has been following this, thank you. Thank you so much, and don't worry this isn't getting discontinued. I'm going to be working on this story, along with the others I have going, and keep putting them out. However, I'm getting closer to the date of a Reading, Q 'n A, and Book Signing for my first novel. There's a million and one things I have to do, and all of them demand a lot of attention. Brand New World, my Highschool of the Dead story, has been a blast to write, and mainly because it's been an experiment in thought writing. That's something I haven't tried before, and for the most part I liked it. That said, there are some problems with the story, after I read it through, that needs to be addressed. Not worry, I will be addressing them. I'll finish out this version of Brand New Day first, and then I'll do a better edited, more traditional version which will be Brand New Day Version 2, or whatever it decides to be named.**_

_**I want to thank all of you again, and please know that I am not leaving things unfinished. I just need to take a couple of weeks to get all of this business in order before I can write, purely, for fun again. Although the truth be told anytime you write it's for fun. If you have any questions, suggestions, or anything else please don't hesitate to use the review button, or PM me. I do attempt to get back to everyone. It might take a while, but I make the effort. **_

_**Until next time, May the Force be with you,**_

_**LF)**_


End file.
